freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cassie Lockheart
Cassie Lockheart is a third-year student at East Genetics. She is currently ranked 1st among all East Genetics third-year students, as well as being ranked #4 (pre- Chiffon's death #5) of the world's top five strongest Pandora. Background The number one-ranked third-year Pandora at East Genetics known as Godspeed of the East (神速, Shinsoku) for her Quadruple Accel technique and considered to be the most powerful Pandora at her Academy. Despite having the highest synchronization rate with Kazuha's Stigmata and receiving three of them, Cassie does not feel she is the most powerful Pandora, and believes herself to be undeserving of the title after she fought with Satellizer during the Levon incident, which made her realize how weak and scared she was compared to Satellizer's determination and refusal to give up. As a child, she wanted to be a novelist, but her father forced her to attend East Genetics to become a Pandora for his political career. Her encounter with Satellizer made her change her mind, in which she decides to settle down with her Limiter Kyoichi, who she is also in love with. When four Type-S Novas attacked East Genetics, she, along with several of her Pandora comrades (including Milena) were absorbed by one the Novas, infected, and turned into Nova Form Pandoras. She and the other Nova Form Pandoras that were affected launched a full-scale attack on West Genetics. She fought a long and gruelling battle with Satellizer, nearly killing her until she was beaten by the latter's newly-acquired Nova Form, having both of her arms severed (though regenerated afterwards) and the source of her infection destroyed. Her Volt Weapons are a pair of arm-mounted blades called Falchion (ファルシオン, "Farushion"). Appearance Cassie appears as a average Pandora with green hair, tied of on the back of her head creating two flat pony tails, two hair strands come down behind both her ears and three bangs cover her forehead with separations in-between them above both of her brown tinted eyes. Personality Cassie originally lacked self-confidence, as she believed that her rank is an overstatement for her as she became a Pandora only to aid her father's political career. She is soft-spoken, friendly and has a good sense of justice. She harbours feelings to her Limiter, Kyouichi. After the Tenth Nova Clash, she strove to accept herself, and became more confident in herself and her abilities, as demonstrated against Julia Munberk as well as two of the Novas who were created in the Eleventh Nova Clash. Story Background As a child, she had a synchro rate of over 90% at the age of 8, high enough to earn her Kazuha Aoi's heroic stigmata. Her father was extremely proud of her, and made it his goal to fashion her into the greatest Pandora of all time to boost his political popularity. However, when Cassie's friends bought her a cellphone, her father destroyed it, telling her not to make friends with normal humans because she is superior to them. Her nanny comforted her and told Cassie that a publishing company was interested in publishing one of Cassie's stories. She told Cassie that she should follow her dreams and do what she wants, rather than become a Pandora for her father's sake. Later, her father slapped her and fired her nanny for opposing him. Cassie finally gave up and accepted that she would become a Pandora. When Satellizer was a second-year at East Genetics, she beat up Levin Brooks when he asked to become her Limiter. Cassie witnessed the attack, and fought with her. Even though Cassie was much faster and stronger than her, Satellizer's willpower frightened Cassie and she ran away, leaving a enraged Satella behind. 10th Nova Clash Arc During the 10th Nova Clash, Cassie and other Pandora from East Genetics were attempting to fight off the Nova, managing to kill 2 of the 4. However, she and many others were Nova-fied and sent to attack West Genetics. She came into contact with Satellizer, Ganessa, Kazuya, and Arthur while battling Arnett, clearly having the upper hand with her speed. Cassie was quickly able to defeat them all, but Satellizer refused to lose and managed to crack the infected stigmata. Satellizer was cornered by Cassie, but just as she was about to deliver the finishing blow, the real Cassie inside of her was able to stop herself. While battling with the infected Nova stigmata, she began to cry tears of blood as she begged Satellizer to stop her. When the Nova stigmata won over her, she fired a laser through her chest towards Satellizer. However, Ganessa took the blow instead, losing both arms and half her chest was blown off. The rage from seeing Ganessa's terribly burned body sent Satellizer into Nova-form. With her new strength, she was quickly able to match Cassie and was even stronger than her. Satellizer tore off both of Cassie's arms, smashed her head into the wall several times, and ripped out the infected stigmata. Cassie returned to normal and pleaded with Satellizer to kill her. However, Kazuya begged Satellizer not to do it, and Satellizer returned back to normal and spared Cassie's life. After the Nova were all annihilated, Cassie asked Satellizer why she didn't kill her. Satellizer explained that she didn't want to disappoint Kazuya, and that she needed to accept herself to become truly strong. Later, Cassie returned to East Genetics and was reunited with her Limiter, Kyouichi. Siblings Arc Cassie did not make a appearance in this arc. E-Pandora Project Arc Like any other high ranked Pandora she got invited to participate in the E-Pandora Project as a representative from East Genetics. Cassie and Kyouichi visited Satellizer and Rana in their room, and told Satellizer to ask Kazuya how he feels about being her Limiter. Cassie expresses her concerns about the Project, making Satellizer uneasy. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc During the Rebellion, she aided Satellizer and the others by fighting Julia Munberk. However, even her Quadruple Accel wasn't fast enough to outrun Julia's shock waves, and her left arm was cut off. By using her new technique, Stigma Amplification, with her Quadruple Accel, Cassie was able dodge Julia's Mach 3 sonic wave and eventually cut off one of her arms. 11th Nova Clash Arc Along with Julia Munberk and the Chevalier forces, Cassie is able to finish off two Nova, one Type S and the other of an unknown type. Student Presidency Duel Arc Cassie does not make an appearance in this arc Valkyrie Project Introduction Arc When the members of Team 13 are announced, Cassie, who arrives by plane, is revealed to be one of them. The team leader, Su-Na Lee, gave them a brief intel speech and then dismissed them for the day. Cassie's seen next in the cafeteria, with the same people she met at Alaska. She's recognized by students passing by, and tries to deny being popular. When her Kyoichi reveals she's "super popular back at East Genetics," she quickly rebukes him, saying she doesn't like men who don't know when to keep quiet. After that, Shi-Jing Hong appeared, and told everyone that Christine of the Valkyries relayed that she declined joining them at the cafeteria. Cassie believed the Valkyrie was simply tired after the long trip, though Roxanne Elipton had her own ideas... She's next seen at the site of the joint training session, with Roxanne close by. She wondered if the "Immortal" was suffering from jet lag, but her concerns were quickly brushed off. A moment later, Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya arrived. She watched the comical exchange between Roxanne and Satellizer, choosing not to get involved. But when Roxanne claimed Satellizer was proud of her breasts and wanted to show them off, Cassie noted that she'd finally gone too far. She's next seen near the end of the thirty-lap run Su-Na made everyone take. She said nothing during the verbal exchanges between Su-Na, Satellizer and Roxanne. Cassie then joins Roxanne, Satellizer, and Rana in the cafeteria, where they soon find Charles eating alone with her Limiter. The "Godspeed of the East" politely introduces herself, but Charles quickly gets up to leave. She then watches the verbal exchange between Roxanne and Charles and saw the latter lash out at everyone. Cassie was visibly distraught after Charles' outburst. As the French Pandora turns to leave, Satellizer calls out to her, which surprises Cassie. She's quite startled as she hears Satellizer pledging her loyalty to her teammates and to all Pandoras, a big change from the loner she'd first met in East Genetics. Charles then told her to prove it, and made her way out. "She's definitely a Pandora," the Godspeed of the East noted with a wincing smile. The next day, she comes to her fellow Team 13 members with grave news. The previous night, Charles Bonaparte had seriously injured another Pandora, and thus been given two days in solitary confinement. Moreover, Su-Na Lee had been summoned by her superiors on said matter. Christine then spoke up, and got into a heated exchange with Roxanne. Cassie was seriously perturbed at Christine's insinuation that the Valkyries were established to replace the Pandoras. The American Pandora actually threatened the Valkyrie, who wondered if she'd been heard correctly. Cassie stepped in, and mentioned it wasn't the time to be fighting with each other. Though she saw her words seemed to be in vain, as the pair continued to stare defiantly at one another. Abilities Being an Accel-type Pandora, Cassie is able to perform Triple Accel with no breaks. According to Julia, its force is roughly 30 Stigma Power, equivalent to 300 horsepower. She also has her own unique High-End Skill, the notorious Quadruple Accel which earns her the moniker 'Godspeed of the East'. The speed of the Quadruple Accel is, according to Julia, Mach 2, which equals to 680.58m/second. Because of this, she is designated as a 'Finisher', whose job is to destroy the Nova's core. She is also able to use a move she personally developed called "Stigma Amplification", a move which increases the power output of her stigmata by 2; in which she is able to outrun even Julia Munberk's Division Wave. Relationships Kyoichi Minase Kyoichi is her Limiter and lover. Milena Marius Milena is Cassie's sempai in the manga adaptation of Freezing, however in the anime she is positioned as a instructor at the academy. Nene Nene is a friend of Cassie. She, along with June, overheard Kyoichi's confession of love to Cassie. She congratulates Cassie then she teases her about it. Nene is also slightly envious of Cassie since she also wanted a boy to confess to her. June June is Cassie's friend. Together with Nene, she overhears Kyoichi confess his love for Cassie. She congratulates Cassie for it. But remains silent throughout the conversation. Kazuya Aoi In the manga, Cassie doesn't meet Kazuya until near the end of the 10th Nova Clash, in which she is assimilated and was forced to fight against Kazuya's partner: Satellizer L. Bridget. Kazuya tried to immobilize her with Freezing, but as a Nova Form Pandora, she was able to neutralize it. They don't meet again until the E-Pandora rebellion, where she finds Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya up against world class Pandora Julia Munberk. Cassie fights in their stead while Kazuya and the others go forward. In the anime, Kazuya is flown to East Genetics to meet Cassie, whom he learned had three of his sister's transferred Stigmas. She tells him about her dream to become a writer. They don't meet again until the 10th Nova Clash, only this time Kazuya implored her not to forget her heartfelt dream, as well as unsuccessfully Freezing her. They harbour a mutual friendship. Satellizer L. Bridget Cassie first met Satellizer when the latter was still at East Genetics. During the Levon Brooks incident, Cassie was sent to stop her. Shocked by Satellizer's determination and strength, she started to think if she really deserved her rank. Satellizer fought a corroded Cassie during the 10th Nova Clash and almost lost, but not before Ganessa's intervention prompted her Nova Form. After she reverted back, Cassie asked why Satellizer didn't kill her, which she did not to disappoint Kazuya. Cassie was later reunited with Kyouichi. Later, the two met again at the Alaska Base, being two of the Pandoras invited to help the E-Pandora Project. Cassie gave Satellizer advice about being honest to Kazuya. When Julia Munberk tried to halt Satellizer and Amelia's way to the lab, Cassie appeared to fight Julia instead. She remarked that she considered Satellizer an ally for saving her during the Nova Clash. Trivia References Category:Character Category:Pandora